Gotham/Season 1
Gotham Season One premiered on January 1st and ended on December the 1st. Sypnopsis Bruce Wayne attends Gotham High School along with Barbara Gordon and several others. Bruce adopts a new personality trait called Batman who is aided by Commissioner Jim Gordon as well as his butler Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce struggles with his new persona and responsibilities as well as his relationships and feelings for Vicki Vale and Barbara Gordon. The most notable storylines of the season include the origins of some of Bruce's rogues gallery such as Matt Hagen, Jonathan Crane and Bane. As well as Bruce's rivalry with Jay Napier and his gang of bullies. Main Cast Jensen Ackles as Bruce Wayne/Batman (15/15) Erica Durance as Barbara Gordon (10/15) (So Far...) Katie Cassidy as Selina Kyle (7/15) (So Far...) Rupert Grint as Jack Napier/Joker (8/15) (So Far...) Michael Cane as Alfred Pennyworth (6/15) (So Far...) Zac Efron as Harvey Dent (8/15) (So Far...) Recurring Cast David Tennant as Edward 'Eddie' Nygma (6/15) Bruce Willis as Principal Hugo Strange (3/15) Blake Lively as Pamela Isley (5/15) Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James 'Jim' Gordon (6/15) January Jones as Harley Quinn (6/15) Alfred Molina as Oswald Cobblepot (4/15) Tom Lister Jr. as Waylon Jones (7/15) Jon Berthnal as Jonathan Crane (7/15) Mickey Rourke as Matt Hagen (4/15) Cameron Bright as Victor Fries (3/15) AnnaLynne McCord as Vicki Vale (7/15) Tom Hardy as Bane (5/15) Guest Characters Kerry Washington as Renee Montoya (1/15) John Goodman as Harvey Bullock (1/15) Meryl Streep as Martha Wayne (1/15) George Clooney as Thomas Wayne (1/15) Matt Smith as Professor Kirk Langstrom (2/15) Episode Guide Episode 1: School Really? Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City and starts to attend Gotham High with help from Alfred. After saving a young woman and her child Bruce starts to develop a new personality trait; Batman. After discovering hidden caves underneath Wayne Manor, Bruce decides to operate as the new hero whilst finding out that his classmates are not all as they seem. Episode 2: Adversaries Bruce realises Barbara is acting unusual so decides to enlist help from Selina Kyle who finds out that Barbara is being manipulated into committing crimes by Jay Napier and his crew (Harley Quinn, Waylon Jones and Jonathan Crane). Bruce becomes Batman for the first time and saves Barbara from Jay and his crew. The people of Gotham begin to wonder who the new vigilante is. Episode 3: The Love Jonathan Crane starts to develop feelings towards Barbara Gordon who develops feelings for Bruce Wayne! Jay and his crew (minus Jonathan) confront Barbara who is protected by Bruce. The two students kiss. Episode 4: Class President Harvey Dent and Pamela Isley compete against each other to try and win the title of Class President. When Pamela feels everyone is against her she uses her nature based powers and reals havoc amongst the school. Bruce dons the Bat suit once more and tries to subdue her but fails, leaving Selina Kyle to step in. Episode 5: Vicki Vale Bruce Wayne becomes suddenly attracted to new student; Vicki Vale, causing Barbara to be jealous. Jonathan Crane sees this as the perfect opportunity to start flirting with Barbara. Episode 6: Damsel In Distress Jon starts to become insane as his feelings for Barbara grow stronger. Jon creates a mechanical suit which he uses first to subdue a nosy Eddie Nygma before kidnapping Vicki Vale which lures a Batman dressed Bruce to save her along with Jim Gordon. Episode 7: Unmasking Batman Commissioner Jim Gordon starts to obsess over the identity of Gotham's new hero; Batman. Jim suspects its a student at Gotham High and starts to interrogate the boys, after being putt off by the rest of the boys Jim leaves. In the conclusion Jon Crane reveals to himself that he knows the identity of Batman. Episode 8: Venom Waylon Jones and Bane start to attend a local boxing ring. Bane starts to become addicted and gets to aggressive at school. Bruce is informed by Selina that its due to a new drug Bane has been taking; Venom. Vicki who hopes to be a journalist or news reporter decides to follow Bane to the ring, realising Vicki might be in terrible danger Bruce runs to the rescue. Episode 9: Clayface After being bullied most his life and losing his only friend, Matt Hagen finds out he possesses weird and unusual regenerative and clay like abilities. After paying his bullies back, Matt Hagen becomes Clayface and faces off against Batman. Also Vicki talks to Bruce about becoming a reporter. Episode 10: Arkham Asylum ''' Professor Kirk Langstrom takes Bruce and his remaining classmates to Arkham Asylum where the Warden; Quincy Sharp gives them a tour. Bruce gets even more nervous when he sees Matt Hagen, Bane and Jonathan Crane, three former Gotham High students that Bruce as the Batman had jailed. When Eddie accidentally sets the inmates free, Bruce as Batman must stop the inmates from escaping with the help from his fellow Gotham High students. After feeling their relationship is no longer working, Vicki breaks up with Bruce. '''Episode 11: Hallucination Following on from the previous episode, Bruce starts hallucinating about his deceased parents following his break up with Vicki. Meanwhile Jim Gordon becomes involved in an ellicit affair with his colleague, Sarah Essen which Barbara becomes suspicious of. In the ending scene principal strange discusses his hidden agenda to someone unknown in his office. Category:Episode Guides Category:Batfan7